dickerhorstfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sakurai Kaede (桜井夢葉)
Kaede stammt aus Funaoka, einer Kleinstadt nordwestlich von Kyoto. Seine Eltern merkten schon früh, dass mit ihrem jüngeren Sohn etwas nicht stimmte - zumindest sahen sie das so. Kaede spielte mit Puppen wie mit Bauklötzen, er liebte es, sich zu verkleiden, das erste Mal erwischte ihn seine Mutter mit ihrem dezenten Lippenstift, als er gerade einmal 5 Jahre alt war. Zu Beginn versuchte die überforderte Frau, das ganze vor ihrem Mann geheimzuhalten. Ihr kleines Nesthäkchen sollte ganz ihr kleiner Junge bleiben, wo doch ihr Mann sich ganz auf Kaedes sechs Jahre älteren Bruder konzentrierte. Sie versuchte mit allem, was ihr einfiel, diese Flausen aus Kaedes Kopf zu treiben. Die Puppen fanden zurück ihren Weg zu den Nachbarsmädchen, ihr Makeup wanderte auf das obere Brett eines Schranks, an das der kleine Junge nicht herankam. Es half nichts, Kaede fand immer wieder Mittel und Wege. Als er eine Woche nach seiner Einschulung beim Abendessen verkündete, dass er gerne auch die Schuluniform für Mädchen hätte, wusste auch sein Vater Bescheid. Was folgte, waren Jahre voller Erziehungsversuche, Versuche der Vertuschung, Sitzungen bei Psychologen, bei Priestern, Drohungen und Flehen. Es war nicht so, dass Kaedes Eltern ihr Kind nicht liebten, sie waren schlicht völlig überfordert mit der Tatsache, dass ihr vierzehnjähriges Kind versuchte, ihnen zu erklären, dass er sich weder als Junge noch als Mädchen fühlte und doch beides war und nichts. Kaede zog sich in sich zurück, er durfte sich sowieso nicht so zeigen, wie er sich fühlte. Die Mobbing-Versuche der anderen Schüler, die begonnen hatten, nachdem er mit Augenmakeup und Nagellack in die Schule gekommen war, schienen ganz und gar von ihm abzuprallen, die meisten ließen ihn schließlich einfach in Ruhe. Er begann, mit sich selbst auszumachen, wer er war, wieso er war, wie er war und wie er sich selbst sah. Als sein Vater ihn mit 18 Jahren, kurz nach dem Schulabschluss, dabei erwischte, wie er nachts aus Kyoto heimkam - in einem Minikleid und Highheels - war für den Mann das Maß voll. Er warf Kaede aus dem Haus, mit den Worten, dass er nur einen Sohn hatte und sein zweiter Sohn in dieser Nacht endgültig gestorben war. Kaede ging nach Tokyo. Er hatte in Kyoto ein paar Musiker kennengelernt, die in Tokyo ihr Glück versuchten und ihn zu sich eingeladen hatten. Er kellnerte in Bars, arbeitete als Makeup Artist für Dragqueens und begann schließlich, zu modeln. Seine Wandlungsfähigkeit kam ihm in dieser Branche zu Gute, vor allem die Designer der florierenden Gothik-, Visual Kei- und Fetischszene wurden von ihm wie Fliegen von Honig angezogen. In einer Bar lernte Kaede schließlich einen Mann namens Hisayoshi kennen. Die beiden verliebten sich ineinander, und schließlich eröffnete ihm dieser, was er war und dass er Kaede zu sich holen wollte. Sein späterer Sire sagte Kaede, dass er krank sei und wahrscheinlich nicht mehr lange zu leben hätte. Kaede willigte ein. Wie sollte er nicht? Er wollte mit diesem Mann sein Leben verbringen. Er war krank, er würde sterben, und es gab noch so viel zu lernen, so viel zu wissen, so vieles, was ihm ein Rätsel war. In der Silvesternacht 2013 gab sein Sire ihm den Kuss, und in der ersten Sekunde des neuen Jahres öffneten sich Kaedes Augen erneut für die Nacht. Es kam jedoch anders, als die beiden es geplant hatten. Gefühle sind flüchtig, das mussten sie schmerzhaft feststellen, und auch wenn die beiden weiterhin Zuneigung verband, veränderte der Kuss die Liebe, die sie füreinander empfanden. Kaede mochte Hisayoshi weiterhin, und dieser mochte ihn, aber das Band zwischen ihnen war nun ein anderes, platonischer. Trotzdem traf es Kaede hart, als Hisayoshi etwa zwei Monate später plötzlich verschwand. Er sagte, dass er ein paar Nächte fort müsse. Seitdem hat Kaede kein Wort mehr von ihm gehört. Kaede ist völlig davon überzeugt, dass es auf dieser Welt Magie gibt, Verbindungen zwischen allen Wesen und eine Energie, die hinter allem steht. Er sammelt alles an Wissen, was er dazu finden kann und hofft darauf, irgendwann jemanden zu finden, der diese Energie nutzen kann, mehr noch als er selbst das mit den ihm überlassenen Disziplinen beherrscht, die für ihn nur eine Manifestation seiner eigenen Aura darstellen. Nach den Ereignissen von Fangs & Claws begann sich zwischen Kaede und Hiroshi eine Romanze zu entwickeln, so dass die beiden seit kurz nach den Geschehnissen von Beautiful Dust ein Paar sind. Kurz nach sunrise zog er mit Hiroshi zusammen in das Haus, das Jiro von seinen Großeltern geerbt hat. Seitdem lebt er dort zusammen mit Hiroshi und ihrer Katze Koko. Aussehen Größe: 1,79m Alter: 25 (Vampir seit 31.12.2013) Haarfarbe: Schwarz Augenfarbe: Dunkelbraun Kaede spielt mit Geschlechterklischees, benutzt sie für die Wirkung, die er erreichen möchte und ist für viele meist auf den ersten Blick nicht klar als Mann oder Frau einzuschätzen. Möchte er für eine schöne, junge Frau gehalten werden, dann erreicht er das in den meisten Fällen genauso einfach wie die Wahrnehmung als junger, gutaussehender Mann, meistens bewegt er sich irgendwo dazwischen. Dabei trägt er fast immer schwarz und wird von den meisten als klassischer, wenn auch sehr stilsicherer Goth wahrgenommen. Clan Amanoshita (天之慕) ist ein im 17. Jahrhundert ausgestorben geglaubter Clan aus der Gegend um Nara, der seine Abstammung bis zum großen Onmyôji Abe no Seimei zurückverfolgt. Wächterfähigkeiten Seit Dezember 2017 ist Kaede als The One who Conquers Ratsmitglied der Wächter von Tokyo. Er wurde vom Elementargeist der Erde erweckt und trägt dessen Schwert Tsunemujô ''(恒無常). '''Schutzwall' (1x pro Kampf anwendbar) Der Wächter konzentriert sich auf die Person, die er schützen möchte. Die Erde wird den Schutzbefohlenen abschirmen und vor allen körperlichen Angriffen schützen. Wird der Wächter bewusstlos oder kampfunfähig, erlischt der Zauber! Wurf: WP Schwierigkeit 7 (pro Erfolg kann ein Angriff abgewehrt werden) Kosten: 1 BP Irdene Stärke (1x pro Kampf anwendbar) Der Wächter bittet die Erde um Hilfe, sich selbst oder einen Verbündeten zu stärken. Wurf: WP Schwierigkeit 7 (pro Erfolg verleiht der Wächter dem Ziel für eine Kampfrunde einen zusätzlichen Würfel auf Stärke oder Widerstandsfähigkeit, auf welchen Wert entscheidet der Wächter) Kosten: 1 BP Attribute Körperkraft 2, Geschick 2, Widerstandsfähigkeit 2 Charisma 3, Manipulation 2, Erscheinungsbild 4 Wahrnehmung 3, Intelligenz 4, Geistesschärfe 4 Fähigkeiten Ausdruck 4, Aufmerksamkeit 2, Ausflüchte 2, Ausweichen 1, Stil 3, Empathie 2, Sportlichkeit 1 Etikette 3, Handwerk (Nähen) 2, Heimlichkeit 2, Musik 2, Nahkampf (Kendo) 1, Vortrag 1 Akademisches Wissen 4, Computer 1, Linguistik 3, Medizin 1, Nachforschungen 2, Okkultismus 3, Religion 2 Kaede spricht, liest und schreibt außer seiner Muttersprache Japanisch auch die Fremdsprachen Englisch, Französisch und Russisch. Sein umfassendes akademisches Wissen in Zusammenhang mit seinem Interesse an Okkultem ermöglicht ihm außerdem das Lesen von lateinischen, altjapanischen wie auch in Grundzügen althebräischen Texten. Disziplinen Auspex 2 Celerity 1 Irrsinn 2 Obfuscate 4 * Alter Egos: ** Yumeha ** Yumiko Thaumaturgie (Movement of the Mind) 1 Durch die Disziplin Obfuscate kann er die Gestalt seines Alter Egos Yumeha annehmen, die aussieht wie er - nur eben als körperliche Frau. Da diese Gestalt für ihn nur ein Ausdruck seines Selbst ist und keine Vorspiegelung falscher Tatsachen, hat er eine derart tiefgreifende Verbindung zu ihr, dass die Gestalt auch auf Fotos und Videoaufnahmen Bestand hat und man ihn sogar berühren kann, ohne dass das Alter Ego fällt. Vorteile & Nachteile Vorteile Heilende Berührung (1) Essen und Trinken (1) Nachteile Seuchenträger (4) Beuteausschluss Kinder (1) Beuteausschluss Priester (1) Schlechte Sicht (1) Eigenschaften Tugenden Gewissen 3, Selbstbeherrschung 4, Mut 3 '''Menschlichkeit '''6 '''Willenskraft '''7 '''Blutpunkte '''12 Steigerung Aktuelle EXP: 6 * Beautiful Dust: Irdene Stärke (7 XP) * Bloodmoon (血月): Obfuscate 4 (7 XP) * Satsujin: Irrsinn 2 (7 XP) * sunrise: Erscheinungsbild 5 (5 XP)